Aspects of the present invention are directed to a mirror assembly and a method of assembling a mirror.
Solar concentrator systems typically employ an optical device to focus light on a small photovoltaic or photo-thermal receiver. It is intended that concentrator systems achieve lower cost relative to flat panel photovoltaic solar systems by using low cost optics in place of expensive semiconductor materials. Reflective mirrors are common choice for concentrator optics that focus light in one or two dimensions. It is important that a concentrating mirror have a dimensionally stable, optically smooth reflective surface. A parabolic shape is a common choice to focus incident light, such as nearly parallel sunlight to a line (one dimensional concentration) or a spot (two dimensional concentration).
Glass is a material that is commonly used to construct mirrors that are dimensionally stable. However, since it is desirable that the mirror also be low cost with weight being a factor that effects overall system cost, use of glass often results in added weight and therefore overall costs. This is particularly true in two dimensional concentrators where the system is moved to orient the mirror to the sun (tracking) in two dimensions.